jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Japanese Music Wiki Guidelines
These are some guidelines for editing on this wiki. While it is encouraged for new users to edit, and for the wiki content to expand, there are some suggested guidelines to be followed to make the experience enjoyable for all. Articles Page Titles *Pages for people should have the surname listed first and the first name listed second. For the long ō'' sound, only one ''o should be used and not ou or ō''. *For music releases and groups, the pages should be romanized based off their Japanese titles and not translations and using ''ou for the long ō sound when needed. If there is an english word (or any word in a non Japanese language), that word is written how it appears. So if its all upper case or lower case, that's how it should be. *For double and triple a-side releases, the / with spaces on either side is used to separate the different titles (Title1 / Title 2 / Title 3). If there is no space and its just title1/title2/title3, it will just end up creating subpages and not a separate page. Page Layout People Pages *For people pages there can be a lot of sections, but not all of them necessarily need to be used at once. There is the history, profile, discography, discography featured in, works, references, gallery, and external links. **The history section is used to describe the whole career chronologically. It is generally detailed and can take a while to write (which is why its not often used). **The profile section lists basic information that is publicly available on the profile section of the official website or on other official social media platforms. It contains Name/Stage Name, birthday, birthplace, zodiac, blood type, hobbies/interests, etc. **The discography and discography featured in sections are for listing out all the singles, albums, etc that they participated in or are directly credited with. Some people may have one category and not the other category or have both. **Works is used for other activities, if the person has participated in movies, stage plays, music videos (that they aren't directly credited for), or song production. **References will just contain a list that you can use to reference information on the page that might seem out of the ordinary or not commonly found. To fully use this, you need to use the put url here tags and put a url in and then use the template to display them. For hopefully better details on how to use them, please consult an admin. **The Gallery section is used to showcase old profile pictures. The preferred way to show them and to keep the page organized is to use the slideshow. For optimal way to set it up, just consult a random people page and look in source mode. **External Links are used to list urls to other important pages outside of the wiki, such as social media, official profile page, or other important information sources. Group Pages *For group pages, there are also several sections that can be included on the page. There is history, members, discography, works, references, gallery, and external links. ** The history section is used to describe the history of the group chronologically. This is generally detailed and can take a while to write. A good example can actually be found on the Ange☆Reve page. ** The member section lists the current members and former members. For the current members, list the kanji spelling of the name, the member color (if they have one) and when they joined if that information is available. For the former members section, have it listed in the order they left, have the kanji name and member color, and when they joined and left the group. For groups that have disbanded, it is good to have the current members at the time of disbandment be listed as Final Line up and people who left before then be listed as "Members who left prior to final line up". For groups that disbanded and later restarted with a new line up (Like BiS), the final line up should be listed under former members while the current line up is listed as current members. ** For discography section lists the singles, albums, video releases, etc. **References will just contain a list that you can use to reference information on the page that might seem out of the ordinary or not commonly found. To fully use this, you need to use the put url here tags and put a url in and then use the template to display them. For hopefully better details on how to use them, please consult an admin. **The Gallery section is used to showcase old profile pictures. The preferred way to show them and to keep the page organized is to use the slideshow. For optimal way to set it up, just consult a random people page and look in source mode. **External Links are used to list urls to other important pages outside of the wiki, such as social media, official profile page, or other important information sources. Release Pages TBA Grammar *The wiki uses American English spelling and English Grammar. Categories This wiki is currently going through a big category overhaul in which the Member Line-Ups are being updated across all release pages to make them more consistent. The way it is being done is XX Member Line-Up (for example 2 Member Line-Up, 3 Member Line-Up, etc.). There are also different categories used for whether or not its a group, a person, or a release. If you have questions, please feel free to ask since this is currently a work in progress and things are going to be updated even more. Other Rules * Respect other users on the wiki. * Respect what other users have written on the wiki. It is not supposed to be a competition between users. * Vandalism of pages is not tolerated. * The genders and sexuality of artists is respected as well. * TBA with more rules when they are needed. Category:Guidelines